I Fell In Love With My Enemy
by Unknown the Writer
Summary: Caught by the noxians, Ezreal was tortured for days until he gained freedom - but not without help. This dark angel had put it's wings around him and saved him from death but when he gained full consciousness he stared right into the eyes of his deadly enemy. Was he saved or sentenced to death by the claws of the Assassin Talon? Talon x Ezreal. Rated M for later chapts. MALE x MALE
1. Death may take me

He had been trapped in the cold for too long; his body began to give in as he forced his legs through the snow. The young explorer hadn't expected to be captured doing an adventure through caves in the snowy mountains. The Noxians had found him when he was mining some of the cave wall for further research. Even though he hadn't been a part of Demarcia, he was still tortured – no, harvested for information. Ezreal was quite knowledgeable but he wouldn't ever want to spill anything he knew about Demarcia to those idiots. He had wriggled for hours without effect and screamed till his voice couldn't bear it anymore. They had used psychological terror on him, tried to break his mentality with every little piece of effort but they hadn't succeed. Bound him to a table, exposed for water torture, and for countless hours it had felt like he was drowning, unable to fight for freedom. He wanted to cry but he couldn't show any signs of breaking.

Slowly rubbing his sore wrists he could still feel when the robes had burned on his. Ezreal had tried so hard to free his wrists that the robe had gnawed on him. The Noxians had broken a few of his fingers trying to make him talk. They had poked burning hot needles into his skin, made him scream and suffer, but kept him alive. Sometimes he could see their faces, hear their laughs; Katarina had clearly enjoyed every little bit of it.

He couldn't remember much from his stay except for what his body reminded him. Every movement he had burned, but something did puzzle him within all this pain. When he got out it wasn't on his own. He had been kept awake for at least two or three days straight, so he could barely stand – let alone remember the voice of the person who sat him free.

By now his skin was probably as pale as the beautiful snow, he didn't have the outfit for winter and the lack of food caused most of his weakness. He needed something to keep him warm, something to help him home, but all he had was pain. By now the Noxians was probably looking for him and he couldn't avoid leaving a trail of blood along his path - he could just hope the falling snow would cover up his tracks…

Despite the enormous chance of freezing to death, then every little snowflake felt like a soft kiss on his skin and Ezreal couldn't help but enjoy it. The freedom he treasured more than anything. He would admit that it was a nice place to die.

Stopping, he forced his tired, shaking body to straighten and move dim eyes to the sky; eyes that already showed the death he patiently awaited. He could hear the breeze around him and the soft, whistling wind. He managed to force a smile for the highly loved sky. This was it. This would be the end. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the last seconds of his surroundings.

The snow creaked. Someone was nearing his position, but he wouldn't let himself be taken this time, he would rather sacrifice himself to Death and greet the dark, hooded figure whit open arms.

He felt dizzy and his vision was blurred when he reopened his eyes. All he could see was white everywhere and a dark, hooded figure standing about two yards in front of him.

His vision went black and his body collapsed but he never hit the snow covered ground, instead he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his thin, frozen body. A sudden wave of warmth emitted into his bloodstream through the person he was softly pressed against. Maybe Death had caught him and was willing to show him pity; claiming his poor soul from this frightful worl. If he could move he would have wrapped his arms around this person, cuddle up close and steal some of the warmth his body longed for.

He couldn't remember much after that. His feet were lifted off the ground, his body hanging lifelessly in the arms of Death who made him feel safe and secure… Besides that everything was pitch black. He remembered no voices, no face, no colors...

… Not even the cold…


	2. Important words

Days must have passed before he finally woke up, utterly confused but alive. He must have received some sort of blessing from the angels since he was still breathing. Opening his eyes to the sun's morning rays shine through the curtains was a nice feeling for once. Being blinded as the first thing in the morning had never felt nice before, but now he knew how much it meant to him. Having mornings to wake up without torture being your breakfast, lunch, or dinner was wonderful and he really appreciated it now, wishing that the past few days had just been a horrible dream. But they couldn't have been a dream, he still felt cold from the winter, he could still feel broken bones and sore places all over his body.

With a whimper of pain, Ezreal tried to push himself up while avoiding as much pain as possible but he couldn't get up. Slowly laying his head back onto the soft pillow he once more felt tears force their way to his eyes. Every corner of his body hurt like never before. He felt like he had been crushed underneath tons of stone. It wasn't only his body that was broken, but his mentality too.

With the complete loss of most of his senses, he didn't notice the pair of eyes watching him from the room's entrance; he hadn't even noticed that the place he was at was completely unfamiliar. A Hooded figure had taken the young blond into his home, given him warmth and a place to sleep. This person had been forced to watch Ezreal, an innocent young guy, be tortured wasn't pleasant. Normally the assassin simply wouldn't care, but Ezreal hadn't spilled a single word of importance to the Noxians. It had gained Talon's respect. And yes, it was the truth. Talon had picked Ezreal up outside in the winter cold and even helped him escape the gruesome fate of Katarina's claws. Talon had even enjoyed her expressions as she lost every battle against Ezreal's willpower.

Now that the young, but talented, mage had awoken then Talon could easily move closer without waking him up, so that was what he did. When he reached the bed he could see Ezreal turn his head and watch him with tired eyes but the tiredness was quickly replaced with fear. Barely able to move and Ezreal still go himself pushed into a sitting position, leaning back as much as possible but the wall behind him kept him from going anywhere. His eyes watched the Noxian assassin move closer and every safe feeling left his body with cold chills and shivering. But Talon did nothing; he didn't even speak or blink. They had eye contact for a longtime and Ezreal could see no danger hidden in those sharp eyes.

Talon slowly took place at the edge of the bed and he felt Ezreal withdraw his legs close to his body in fear but Talon had no bad intentions. He wasn't much of a talker either so he wasn't sure if he should ask Ezreal about his condition. He would prefer to stay silent but Ezreal needed some sort of reassurance. When Talon slowly reached his hand towards the younger male he couldn't help but feel slightly bad when Ezreal scrambled together and did his best to just disappear. Ezreal would have run if he simply could but every time he took a breath it was like fire dancing around his body, causing more pain than last heave of air. The mage took a deep breath with shaky voice as if he was about to cry and he closed his eyes tightly when the hand got near him. Suddenly he felt his heart stop, preparing mentally for his death when Talon's hand slowly was placed on the top of Ezreal's head. He wanted to scream but was far too scared, he wanted to run but his body was frozen stiff and in severe pain. But nothing happened in those long drawn seconds so Ezreal dared himself to open his eyes and he met nothing of danger. As their eyes met Ezreal somehow managed to look past the killer and into the man before him. He hadn't expected to see pity from Talon's side but it made him calm down slightly and he slowly began to breathe again before he would faint.

When Talon felt the boy relax a bit more he was quite pleased with reaching his goal but Ezreal's expression was still sad and their eye contact broke when Ezreal turned his face away. Talon needed to do something before the kid would turn completely emo. Standing up once again, Talon turned and left the room, leaving the blond alone for another few moments. It didn't take him long to come back, this time with a glass of water and a loaf of bread. He found the exact same spot to sit at on the bed but this time Ezreal didn't retreat to the corner. The two men watched each other in silence.

Talon placed the bread on the table next to the bed before slowly holding the glass of water up to Ezreal's lips. Not sure if Talon could be trusted, Ezreal still parted his lips to greet the water. The first drop was a little piece of heaven and he quickly became eager. Despite it hurting when he drank the water than he could still feel how his entire body scream from the pleasure of getting something into his stomach. Ezreal lifted his hands and gently placed them on Talon's hands around the glass. Even if the water was poisoned he would still prefer this than being captured. He didn't drink the glass' entire content and he nearly chocked himself from the lack of air that came apparent. Talon removed the glass from Ezreal and placed it on the table next to the bread.

Picking up the bread, Talon slowly started to dig out small pieces of the mushy interior. It didn't require much energy to chew but contained enough energy to get Ezreal back on his feet slowly. Holding a little piece of the bread between his index finger and thumb, Talon reached it up to Ezreal's mouth. Slightly confused and a little embarrassed, Ezreall opened his mouth a little and soon felt the tip of the fingers pass his lips till they barely touched his teeth and he could feel the bread on his tongue. Slowly closing his lips around Talon's fingers made both of them react. Ezreal could feel how Talon tensed from the touch of his soft lips around his fingers and Ezreal blushed from his action.

They looked at each other again and they seemed to be frozen in place until Talon slowly retrieved his fingers to let Ezreal eat. Ezreal didn't even have to chew the mushy bread interior but did it either way to seem just a little bit polite. Talon seemed to start hiding behind his hood that covered up his eyes when he turned his head away. Ezreal didn't even know why he was being fed but apparently both of them liked something about it.

Second time Talon help a small piece of bread up to Ezreal's mouth the blond open and closed his lips around Talon's fingers again, this time with his eyes closed to enjoy the feeling. Talon placed the bread on the young mage's tongue and he felt the soft, wet muscle gently lick the tip of his fingers once. This time it was much more intimate and when Talon once again retrieved his fingers from Ezreal's mouth he couldn't withstand the temptation of gently run his finger along those pink lips. They weren't in love but something surely stirred something in both of them.

Ezreal turned his face away with flushed cheeks and Talon too chose to look elsewhere. Ezreal strongly doubted that the Assassin could even blush. The Silence between them quickly got awkward and Ezreal felt bad for some odd reason. Maybe he felt guilt for taking up space in the other male's life. He couldn't just intrude like he did – he hadn't been given a choice but it was better than being Katarina's toy. Maybe Talon was the one to help him escape at first hand.

Looking back up at the Noxian he slowly neared him and once close enough he slowly rested his forehead against Talon's shoulder and a hand gently grabbing the sleeve of Talon's shirt. Talon looked at Ezreal again but with slight dismay from the physical contact but after a few seconds, without the young mage moving much, he figured that the boy must have been sad about something and need some comfort. Again was Talon standing on ice, the whole 'comforting others' idea didn't really make much sense in his head and he had no idea of what to do so he slowly lifted the other hand and gently petted the boy on his head.

Finally able to break the cold silence between then Ezreal softly whispered:

_"…Thank you.…"_


	3. One step at the time

Talon had been Ezreal's archangel for two days; protecting and caring for him. Ezreal could barely imagine what kind of sacrifice Talon made to protect his enemy – not to mention taking away Katarina's toy and keep it hidden. How could he ever repay Talon? He felt bad for doing this to someone who helped him, but right now he wouldn't survive on his own. He had no wish to burden anyone with his weaknesses but he couldn't do much yet; and for some reason Talon still fed him.

The two of them didn't really speak to each other. To Ezreal it was odd and at times rather uncomfortable but Talon was a Noxian assassin so Ez didn't expect the slightest from his savior. If he really were to think about it, then Talon hadn't spoken a single word. He was more silent than Sona – at least she did her best to keep some sort of communication going. Maybe Talon just didn't know what to say? That could be a good reason – actually that was the reason Ezreal stuck with.

Either way: unlike the other days, this was the day Ezreal had energy and willpower enough to go exploring through the Assassin's home. Talon wasn't at home right now, so the young Explorer had no limits besides time and courage. If he was caught digging through some of Talon's things Ezreal would for sure loose a hand.

Talon had left the little home long before Ezreal ever woke up – or that was what Ez concluded. Food was placed at the nightstand beside the bed along with a glass of water. Ezreal had slowly choked down the food and water before thinking about getting up. Both feet placed on the floor, one hand on the night stand, and the other placed one the soft bed, he slowly pushed himself up. Pain struck him immediately but he could take it for now. Ezreal sharply seeped in air a few quick times before taking the first step with shaking legs. Finding support by the wall he slowly gained some sort of control over his body, allowing him to move around more freely after twenty minutes.

The pain in his legs was soon forgotten and adrenaline kicked in when he started to go through drawers, closets, boxes, and whatever he found. Every time he had to kneel and get back up the pain stirred through his entire body but curiosity quickly replaced everything. Who knew how many ours might have gone when Ezreal started to feel the weariness get to him. Slightly panting, drowsy eyes, and resting against a wall was Ezreal's condition when Talon came home.

Talon usually didn't make any noise when he was at home, so why would it change now? It was almost a habit from work when he snuck inside his own home like an unseen shadow. Obviously someone had been looking through his things – a small figurine where not standing as it used to but turned with a few degrees. There didn't seem to be any intruders so it was easy to figure that the explorer couldn't keep his curiosity back anymore. Moving through his home he soon found Ezreal but the kid didn't seem to be completely fine.

Stepping closer to the blonde, Talon place a hand on his shoulder but Ezreal hadn't heard the assassin at all. Yelping in surprise, Ezreal turned his face to stare at Talon while almost clinging to the wall for protection. Blue eyes filled with fright were locked with brown, calm ones and somehow Talon's look seemed to calm down the younger male. Ezreal's heart was pounding inside of his chest and he still heaved for air but after a few seconds every worry was replaced by a relived sigh.

Stepping forward, Talon barely managed to support Ezreal before the kid's legs would give in and make him collapse from exhaustion. With one arm around Ezreal's waist and the other around his shoulder, Talon caught and supported the kid before anything would happen to him. Ez gently rested his head against the other's shoulder with a smile gently grazing his face. Only a few seconds passed before it was Talon who got surprised. Ezreal had just begun laughing – not like a maniac, but more like a soft, warm chuckle. Ezreal turned his face up to look at Talon who seemed rather confused.

"I'm just relived…" Ezreal answered to the unspoken question. "I thought for a slight second that I would be put back in that hole but then I saw you and got relived of fear." Talon slightly nodded but it seemed like he thought Ezreal was odd. He probably was. Who, in their right mind, would laugh when encountering a deadly assassin?

Talon d lifted the younger into his arms before walking towards the empty bedroom but Ezreal really didn't feel like sleeping. "Hey?" Ez asked softly as he smiled gently at the brunette. "Why don't you take me to the living room, I can't stand being in her for so many hours straight. Not to mention that I wouldn't mind spending time with you, to get to know you better. I'd like to know why you do all this for me."

Talon seemed even more confused now but he turned around and carried the younger male into the presumed living room. Of course Ezreal had already been there once when searching for anything to tell a story. Talon softly placed Ezreal on the couch but Ezreal choose to sit up straight away – he had been down for too long to keep a lying position. Not really sure what to do else, Talon chose to sit down on the couch as well but with a slight distance to the blonde kid.

Both of them were once more trapped in the awkward silence and it was probably Ezreal's job to eliminate any embarrassment between them – so scratching the back of his head, Ez collected enough courage to speak up. "I... I'm sorry about… The day before yesterday… You know, when you fed me the first time I kinda' did something awkward." Ez said with slight hesitation as his cheeks began to burn. He referred back to when he had licked Talon's finger, kissed it, or what you would call it. It might not have been the most appropriate way to start a conversation but if it was something that made both of them stay in silence, then it should be completely eliminated.

"And thank you, for everything. I know you are taking a big risk keeping me here…" Ezreal held another pause as he looked at Talon, waiting for reply but the assassin didn't seem to be talking anytime soon. Talon avoided any sort of eye contact, looking straight forward with straightened back and a serious expression. But even through the façade, Ezreal could sense some sort of reaction behind the hood. Maybe a faint blush…?

Lifting a hand, Ezreal gently touched the edge of the hood with the back of a few fingers to slowly push it off of Talon, but was interrupted. Talon's quick reflexes kicked in when something near his head moved and within a half second he had a firm grip around Ezreal's wrist. Talon turned to give Ezreal a warning glare but couldn't compose one when they gained eye contact. Two warm, blue, friendly eyes were looking at him with such calmness that Talon was nearly thrown back. The grip around Ezreal's wrist slowly loosened more and more, and in the end it was more like a warm embrace. They were almost holding hands when Talon finally let go with a confirming glace to Ezrea's hand.

Ezreal felt his heart skip a beat when the dangerous assassin gave him that one last glance before turning his face away again. It was amazing and he felt honored that Talon seemed to trust in him. This time Ezreal could push the hood off Talon's head without being stopped and he couldn't really believe how fast his heart could beat. Ezreal didn't know why he had such reactions to something this simple. Dark brown, long hair was uncovered when the hood was off but Ezreal couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you for trusting me, Talon."


	4. Sparks to embers

It was as if they had talked for hours – or at least Ezreal hadn't held himself back. He found it rather easy to talk about his adventures and discoveries here and there. The most Amazing thing was that Talon actually seemed to listen and maybe even enjoy the constant blabbering. There might even have been a smile on the assassin's face a few times but Ez wasn't keeping much attention to the other's facial expression. Ezreal didn't use much time talking with people since he had gained a habit of avoiding most, so he usually talked with himself at homes.

Ez was almost reliving some of the situations, waving his hands around while explaining almost every part of the story he had begun. Talon still hadn't made a single sound since Ezreal had become a part of the household. They were still on the couch. Ezreal could move around quite freely without feeling any stinging pain and Talon had seemed to lean back to relax. Everything was somewhat perfect and completely calm.

The environment was rather cold and Talon didn't seem to care much about keeping his house warm – maybe it was because he wasn't there most of the time. But either way, Ez had wrapped a blanket around himself to keep some sort of warmth in his body though it wasn't enough. He didn't have time to notice himself inching closer to Talon every now and then; neither of them seemed to notice – not until they were too close.

While Ezreal was looking at his hands as he tried to explain a treasure he once found. Trying to form an invisible figure in the air he in the end turned his head to look at Talon, but when he turned his head he ended up resting his cheek against the brunette's shoulder. Really when did they get this close? Ezreal backed away an inch while blood rose to his cheek, staining his face with a red color. Talon didn't change his expression though – almost as if he didn't really mind. Instantly Ez tried to joke his way out of the embarrassing situation while apologizing for coming so close once again – it hadn't been on purpose. Not to mention that Talon had really relaxed into the couch with an arm across the backrest.

Ezreal wasn't sure how to get out of the situation and thought of it as best 'forgotten', so he continued his endless talking. This time his voice was a bit tenser and it would take him a minute to relax again but maybe relaxation wasn't his near future right now.

Ezreal shot his eyes open when he felt a warm, soft touch on one of his burning cheeks. From the corner of his eye he could see a thumb gently stroking his skin in a soft caress and how could he not enjoy it? – Even though it felt a little weird at first. All words had ceased and slowly Ezreal turned his eyes towards the assassin. He didn't dare move but those brown eyes could make anyone melt away. He couldn't even understand the soft gaze that came from the cold killer. It really made no sense at all! His heart was pounding like crazy and his body felt numb.

But then everything stopped. His heart took a complete hold and he was sure he would die this very instant. The blanket glided off his shoulders as he felt his body slowly lean closer towards the warmth of Talon's body. Ezreal blinked his eyes in confusion and uncertainty while the brown orbs of the Assassin kept their calm, warm, almost loving gaze. Ez couldn't look away and he felt trapped within his own body

When a slight pressure on his cheek invited him to come closer he could hear his own heartbeat begin once again while their distance lessened. Ezreal's heart was hurting like never before; if he wasn't going to have a stroke then he would surely crack a few ribs because of its slamming. It felt like a knife was being stabbed right through his chest and carving out is heart – somehow it felt slightly pleasant.

The sound of his heart got louder and louder. Talon's fingers were tangled in Ez's hair while Ez hesitantly lifted his hands to the other's cheeks. Ez could see Talon slowly close his eyes and he followed the example. If they were going to do something like this, even if it was just a kiss, then he might as well put everything into it.

Time seemed to have slowed down and every second was drawn out till they were close enough to feel each other's breaths. They were only a few inches apart and Ezreal could feel his bangs starting to mix in with Talon's hair – soon enough their foreheads were touching and Ez parted his lips slightly as he charged all his energy and feelings into them. Oh god his heart was hurting and pounding but then it stopped; like a knife was ferociously smashed into his chest…

Ez shot his eyes open from the pain and he nearly squeaked. His entire body was pounding and throbbing with pain as every muscle had been tensed. He lifted his head from the cushion and slowly looked around the room. Darkness had begun to fall and the sun had shone its last rays long ago. Looking out the nearest window he could sense stars starting to appear.

A soft snore brought Ezreal's attention towards the other end of the couch. Yeah, that was right, they fell asleep. Ez couldn't help but smile as he softly gazed at Talon's sleeping figure. Luckily he hadn't woken the poor guy from his sleep. When they had been sitting on the couch earlier and Ez tried to establish some sort of conversation, it came to his attention that Talon was very tired. Instead of actually listening, then Talon had ben dozing off only minutes after placing himself on the couch. Ezreal hadn't wanted to keep him from sleeping so when Talon dozed off, he just laid down himself and fell asleep. Ez had done his best to fill as little as possible, but he somehow still put his feet on Talon's lap. Talon still had an arm on the backrest of the couch while resting his head on it; the other arm was resting on Ezreal's feet.

With a smile he barely managed to keep his chuckle to himself as he slowly tried to withdraw his feet. Talon grunted a bit and his eyes flickered open just to gaze lazily at Ezreal who was now sitting. Talon lifted his head off his arm and blinked a few times before he could feel Ezreal move closer. _"Go back to sleep."_ The younger male softly whispered as he placed the warm blanket to cover up Talon's torso and lap. Ezreal even gestured for Talon to lie down but the man slightly shook his head before resting his head on his arm again. He studied Ezreal's smile and movements till he closed his eyes again. _"Lift your head then."_ A voice whispered to him and Talon once again opened his tired eyes to see Ezreal gesturing a cushion towards him. Not really thinking further about it Talon lifted his head slightly as Ez place the cushion gently on his arm where he had rested his head. This time his eyes was close before his head touched the soft cushion.

Ezreal could obviously see the increase in comfort when Talon almost nuzzled his nose down into the cushion. He softly chuckled and waited a bit, not moving anywhere. It would be a shame if he woke the assassin up again. Maybe a minute passed when Ezreal heard the soft snoring again and he slowly inched closer. Maybe the Assassin was getting comfortable around Ezreal because he didn't wake up this time. Ez just kept smiling and slowly brushed his fingers across the other's cheek. Another minute passed and the room almost seemed pitch black by now as Ez leaned closer to Talon – seriously considering his odd dream from before. He blushed but just ended up resting his cheek against the Brunette's in a hug-like embrace as he whispered:

_"Sleep well."_


	5. I want him dead or alive!

Eyes flickered open to the dim morning light. Red-brown eyes could see the sun starting to rise behind the curtains. Slowly rising his head from his arm, Talon could feel strange warmth emit into his body. Turning tired eyes to his side, he saw the young mage leaned against him in complete peace. Ezreal's head was leaned against Talon's shoulder and partially his chest, sleeping like there was no danger to the world. The blanket was covering up both of them and everything was really nice. Talon hadn't experienced much peace in his life while being around other humans, so the feeling that crossed him when around this kid… – it was just nice.

Slowly pushing his arm behind the Mage's back, he could wrap it around his shoulders and let him in closer. Talon thought it might wake the younger but Ezreal barely moved besides leaning in closer. Ez nuzzled closer after a few seconds and pressed the bridge of his nose against Talon's neck. The Assassin could feel the Mage breathe on his skin and it send a slight chill around his body. If it wasn't because he would have to go soon, then he would have stayed like this till the blonde male woke up.

A minute or so passed before Talon had to go, so he gently lifted the younger male into bed. It was a mystery why Ez didn't wake up. Gently stroking Ezreal's hair, Talon wondered why he didn't just finish him off. This was way more bothersome if someone were to find out.

Leaving the bedroom he went straight to the bathroom, took a cold shower, got dressed for the day, found something to eat, brushed his teeth, and left the house with locked doors.

His life was with the Noxians, so he would carry out his task without hesitation – or so he had thought. Everyone was to either kill or take the explorer back to their hideout. He might already have observed a lot more than everyone else would with a simple glimpse. Katarina fear that the boy would run to Demacia and rat everything out, getting Garen to charge in like another moron and ruin everything. This place was their home, and if they couldn't stay there – where should they go if they lost the battle?

It seemed like Katarina lightened up when Talon entered the room she was in. She had a bunch of maps on the table in front of her, knives pinning the edges down so they wouldn't fold back. Her eyes almost pleaded Talon to come save her from the stupidity of her companions. "Oh god, Talon! Please tell me you have some good news – just anything! These idiots are complete morons to make battle plans; I need light in this godforsaken hole!" She almost whimpered in dismay and folded her hands together as if she were about to pray but the assassin barely looked at her before turning away and found somewhere to sit. The red-haired woman let out a moan and nearly tossed herself at the ground. "I can't believe it!"

And so the day went on – Katarina crying about useless ideas, Talon kept silent in the corner of the room, and everyone else tried their best to lighten the mood. Though, soon a few interrupted upon Katarina again. Smashing in the door these men walked straight to the princess of the damned place – only with bad news. "Forgive us, we could not find the boy or his body."

**"You dare come before me empty handed?!"** Katarina's voice bellowed through the room and corridors. A few around her stepped back, others held their hands and arms up to protect themselves from incoming knives, but her rage level hadn't reached that far yet. Katarina turned towards Talon and with a wave of her hand she ordered him closer so he stood from his spot and walked to her side. "Talon, as the only competent mind around here besides me I will give their orders to you." She said and soon a smirk appeared on her face. "I want him here, dead or alive. If he didn't survive the cold outside, bring his body back. If he was taken by predators, bring his remains back. If he's alive, BRING HIM BACK! Do not – I repeat; **DO NOT** fail on me Talon." Her voice was like poison seeping into his skin and her eyes dangerous and harmful: with that Talon turned to leave as the red-haired girl continued. "And I do NOT want to see your face here until you find him or I summon you – go now and don't waste time."

* * *

Talon was still the man he was right before he took the kid home and he wasted no time returning to the mage. Unlocking the door he went inside, not even trying to be silent, before he locked it again from the inside. Ezreal, of course, heard the man come home and almost pranced from the living room and into the hallway. He greeted Talon with the loveliest smile he could muster but before he could speak any words he felt himself pinned painfully to the wall. Talon grabbed at the younger's clothing before he violently smashed him into the wall. Still not fully recovered Ezreal let out a scream of pain as he tried to push Talon away but it was even more painful.

Lifting his eyes to meet the gaze of the assassin only gained him a glare that could kill. Ezreal felt these red eyes burn into his soul and tear away life. His own blue eyes shimmered with fear, a sight Talon normally would have enjoyed but this was different. Grabbing a blade he quickly moved it up and held it threatening close to Ezreal's throat – sinking a lump now would surely get him cut. Talon could feel have Ezreal shivered with fear and it wasn't pleasant to see. But Talon had to do it – he had to kill him, it was orders. But he couldn't…

With a grunt of irritation he let go of Ezreal and turned around before he threw his blade across the room, making it cut far into the wall at the end of the room. Ezreal jumped from the shock and could just watch Talon stomp away, almost crushing the doors when he slammed the shut. Obviously someone had a bad day and Ezreal did have a hunch of the reason why. Despite knowing that it would be dangerous then Ezreal still sought out the angry man, opening the door and entering the bedroom where he found Talon sitting on the bed in deep thought. Sure the Assassin still noticed the boy but didn't react to his presence until he was by his side. Turning his head, Talon met the eyes of a scared yet determined young man. He saw both compassion and sorrow in those blue orbs and without words they both agree on an apology.

_… They sat still for a while in complete silence; only the wind now and then was audible outside. But Katarina's poisonous words still lingered in Talon's mind…_


	6. Now is not the time

"Wuaw! Oh my I didn't know you had a piece of this! This is so amazing!" Ezreal exclaimed as he trailed through Talon's things while the assassin kept a close eye on him. Ezreal was completely head over heels about this small item which he had found behind a bunch of other things in one of Talon's storage places. Talon had so much junk here and there that Ezreal went completely nuts in explaining about the things. Honestly then Talon didn't care less if that voodoo doll was a fake or not, if it was from this or that tribe, or even if it existed – he didn't even know he had it. Of course the Assassin remembered obtaining it some time ago while raiding a smaller village with Katarina and the crew… But boy couldn't this kid shut up?

"Oh man this is not true! If I just had a magnifying glass! If this is a piece of the meteor I think it might be then it contains so many answers! You shouldn't be hiding this from the world – come one Talon, you can't really be keeping all these things without sharing them with the world to explore! Oh where is my glove and equipment when I need it! This could be one of the most precious things I might ever get my hands on! Screw searching for tomes this is amazing! How did you get this?! It's larger than my fist and weighs at least a kilo! If it's a piece of the Sacred Meteor of Almirite, then it might bring us to the meteor itself! For one-thousand-two-hundred-and-thirty-tree years ago a Meteor crashed through the sky and smashed into our planet – it was large enough to destroy countries but when it hit the ground it vanished! No such thing as a mark was left behind but it is said the small pieces was scattered around the world that could show the way to where the meteor disappeared off to. With the right spell or magical energy it might be able to activate!" Ezreal freaked out and pointed at the stone in his hands, only earning glares from the assassin who was now debating whether or not the guy in front of him was insane.

Talon slightly shook his head when the stone was shoved into his arms while the younger would keep looking for things to geek out about. Either the boy was too bored or he might be missing his real life… Was it even fair to keep the kid here? Would he truly be safe? Thinking about those questions he soon came to a conclusion when he heard the boy squeak with pleasure; he wasn't safe here – he would end up getting hurt from sneaking through his things. Talon didn't notice that the kid had disappeared from his sight and walked off somewhere else; with a sigh he sought out the young prodigy.

This time he found Ezreal on the floor with a book, the kid was already reading through the first, dusty page. Talon smirked at him, listening to the soft mutter of words from the page and looking at the serious expression the younger had gained. Putting the rock on a table besides him, Talon then walked to Ezreal and sat down beside him, watching him work. The mutter was more audible this close but Talon was more concentrated on another thing. Ezreal was still hurt from his stay at the Noxians' hideout. His fingers was broken but the excitement must be covering up the pain quite well since he didn't complain the least about it or then he was just hiding it well.

"This is… History…" Ezreal stuttered to Talon shortly after the other had found place on the floor too. "This is really amazing! I could just….!" Ezreal's sentence was interrupted when he felt a hand on his cheek. Talon's touch was so soft and the caring – almost the touch of a lover's. Ezreal blushed and turned his face towards the male, before finishing his sentence. "Kiss you…" Ezreal softly whispered as he looked into deep red eyes that looked back at him. His voice had become less excited and more passionate – as if he really wanted to and didn't just use the sentence as a figure of speech.

Talon was softly caressing his cheek with the thumb while the rest of his fingers were mingled into his hair. Clearly they both wanted this. Ezreal just didn't hide it as he slowly moved closer – forgetting all about the book on the floor. Talon stayed put and let the younger come to him. Ezreal almost crawled onto Talon's lap when he leaned his head closer. Again Ezreal's heart was beating faster, not knowing exactly what to do but part his lips and follow his heart. Had he really fallen this much for this person? Ezreal knew he liked Talon – it wasn't a question of "why", "how" or "when" but more "what if": What if Talon liked him too?

Ezreal had been her for weeks, been kept safe and warm. Even though he missed home he still wasn't sure if he wanted to leave. He would never join the Noxians but couldn't they have some sort of secret relationship like you always hear in stories and read in books - Romeo and Juliet. Ezreal found himself on Talon's lap with a knee on each side of him, his body gently pressed against him, and his arms around his neck, hanging loosely over Talon's shoulders. They slowly closed the space between their lips, parting them and patiently nearing each other… Ezreal's hand moved to mingle into Talon's hair, pressing him slightly closer while Talon too started to let his hands roam freely on Ezreal's body. It felt like a spark was sent through Ezreal when Talon's lips grazed his but he still didn't kiss him – he started to tease him instead but it was fine to build up as much energy as possible before they would melt together for the first time.

Talon used his body to push Ezreal slightly backwards, making him bend his back and exposing his neck. Leaning forward Talon now grazed Ez's neck with his lips, making the boy twitch slightly and shiver from the wait. He wouldn't just jump to the part where he would grant Ezreal his wish, that wasn't fun – now, was it? He slowly let his lips hover up Ezreal's throat to his jawline, almost making the kid whimper. Ezreal really didn't want to wait anymore so he turned his head to take what he wanted when it knocked on the door. Stopping midway it probably looked more as if Ez wanted to eat Talon than kiss him - but he still didn't get what he want, they were interrupted and Ez turned his head towards the slamming sound.

Turning his head back to Talon he rested his forehead against his. "I guess now is not the time." He whispered softly before moving off of Talon – if they should kiss he didn't want to do it when there was someone else around. Talon just nodded and the kiss would have to wait for now. The assassin stood up and walked to get the door while Ezreal went back to reading in this new book. He heard a stranger's voice speak, but he didn't know if it belonged to Talon or his visitor – though he would guess it wasn't Talon's:

"_Where is the boy?"_ The voice had said as the stranger entered the house. Ezreal's heart skipped a beat – did Talon betray him and rat out he was with him? Who had come and asked for him specifically? Ezreal stood up quickly and searched for somewhere to hide, but it was too late – the man had already entered the room with Talon just behind him. The man looked quite sour and Talon had regained his monotone look. Ezreal turned and stared at them with fright, not sure if he should charge up energy to fight his way out of there. He stood with his side towards them, hiding an arm behind himself as he charged up some of his magic to cast a hurtful magical bolt of energy. The stranger looked back at Talon for a moment with disappointment before he turned his head back to Ezreal. "I'm Zaa'ruc, a healer. Talon came to me a few days ago asking for me to return a favor and heal your injuries, but it seems you are quite energetic despite your physical condition."

A healer? Ezreal watched both of them with confusion and suspicion, most having his eyes on Talon for some sort of confirmation. The Assassin simply nodded – but was he to be trusted? Seconds ago he had thrown himself at the man but now he doubted whether or not he could be trusted? What should he do? The healer walked closer and Ezreal frown and glared at him with a warning in his eyes – he wouldn't hesitate! (hopefully).

* * *

Ezreal sighed with relief and smiled at the healer, barely able to open his mouth and say anything. "Thank you sir… I really don't know how to thank you enough for this." Ezreal said with shuddering voice and was almost glittering with energy.

"Do not thank me boy, thank your friend – he's the one who is doing this for you." The healer replied "Just do me one favor – next time you get hurt like this again, just stay still and avoid doing anything so your bones won't grow together in wrong places. It was rather painful for me too, to break your bones all over again."

"Yeah… painful…" Ezreal laughed awkwardly and slowly turned his eyes to Talon.

"Well I'll take my leave then, it has gone dark and I have other things to do as well. It was a pleasure meeting you, young one." The healer said as he gathered his things. It was true, many hours had passed with this and the sky outside was filled with shining stars. Ezreal politely followed the healer out to the door, shaking his hand firmly before he said goodbye. Minutes passed with slight chit-chatter and Ezreal enjoyed having reply to his words, but he had something more important right now.

When the healer had gone out the door and it was closed and locked behind him, Ezreal returned to the living room. Leaning against the doorframe, he sent a smirk and flirting eyes Talon's way. "Now how should I ever be able to thank you enough?" Ezreal almost purred as he walked inside and sat down on the edge of a table. "Now it's the time – so kiss me." Ez commanded. Talon simply smirked and walked to the table, standing in front of Ezreal when the blonde boy wrapped his legs around Talon's waist. Ezreal put his arms around the Assassin neck again and the assassin placed his hands on the boy's waist.

But when Talon leaned down to kiss Ezreal, something heavy smashed against the front door, making them both turn their faces towards the door. Ezreal wasn't sure how to interpret it but by the look of Talon then it wasn't something they expected. Ezreal soon felt fear take over his body again and his moved his arms to hold around Talon's chest, pressing his nose against him as lighter slamming sounded against the door. His heart rate increased and he breathed harshly – he didn't want to get hurt again. At least Talon was calm yet angry…

"_Talon! Open the door, we know his in there – come on out!"_


	7. To safety, to Demacia

Now it just seemed as a hazed memory while he watched the sky with dim, distant eyes. Ezreal wanted to move, but he couldn't, even the snow couldn't make his body shiver. He remembered this scene from before Talon had saved him, and now he had done it once again – though he wasn't sure of either of them would really survive this. It had all happened too fast and now he just hung lifelessly in Talon's arms as the man carried him through the winter. Talon was panting, gasping, and moaning in pain – it was unbearable even though Ez barely could hear it as a deep humming. They had a goal, somewhere they needed to reach before Talon would collapse from the poison running through his veins.

He remembered the whole thing, how the friendly healer had been killed before there was a knocking on the door, the voices of killers that slung out threats towards Talon and himself. He remembered everything but it was just a hazed image. The intruders decided to break the door down when there wasn't any replies. Ezreal had wanted to stay by Talon but the man broke free from the loving embrace and fetched his weapons. All this violence made Ezreal close his eyes and count the seconds. The slamming on the door increased along with his heart rate but suddenly the door broke from its hinges and Ezreal's heart stopped the very second. His eyes shot open and he only got to see the remains of Talon's cape escape around the corner of the door to the hallway.

Ezreal couldn't bear it. He shouldn't be sitting there like a scared puppy, he had been healed and he felt stronger than ever. He was a freaking magician, a sorcerer! Talon was fighting to protect him and he was just hiding? He couldn't do this! What if Talon couldn't fight these guys alone? Obviously it was someone Katarina had sent and she probably knew Talon enough to send a few of the stronger assassins. Shaking his head, Ezreal looked at his hand and tried to concentrate his energy. With a few twitches of his fingers then a bolt started to form. He needed his glove to become stronger, but he was strong enough without it – the only thing worrying him would be his limits. What if he didn't have the strength enough to take this fight on? There was no time to think.

He jumped off the table and got into a leap – but he wasn't headed for the doorway, no he was running towards the wall. Before he would he the wall he jumped and twisted his body in the air, and then he disappeared in a yellow flash. Ezreal reappeared in the hallway, again with a yellow flash, drawing quite some attention to himself. Luckily he didn't end up in between the different parties but at the other end of the room. Because of his twist he was now facing his opponents instead of the wall. He threw the energy bolt in his hand, hitting one of the intruders straight in the face along with another magic bolt from his teleportation spell. The unknown intruder was knocked over, stumbling backwards before falling onto his butt. Ezreal smirked while Talon stared at him with both anger and surprise from joining the fight – but the silent fighter understood the young magician's motives. So why not fight side by side?

Another Intruder charged at Ezreal but Talon spun his body around and squatted before he threw his glaive like blades, cutting the heels of Ezreal's attacker. A scream was heard and Ezreal jumped forward while the guy stumbled towards the ground. Ezreal landed safely on the ground behind his enemy while the poor guy got his head smashed into the wall along in the fall. Ezreal was rather quick to move behind Talon, hiding himself behind the tall Assassin that had retaken a standing position. Though, the fight was far from done. Three other guys emerged from the broken door and attacked the two. Talon met them head on while Ezreal preferred the ranged battle, but things weren't going to get better from this point on. One of the new intruders, standing behind the two others was looking directly at Ezreal with a broad smirk. He held up a throwing knife with a red bond tied around its shaft. The knife was thrown at Ezreal but it barely scratched his arm and he didn't really move out of the way. Ezreal plugged the knife from the wall – maybe it wasn't really meant to hit him at all, it could have been a warning from Katarina.

Ezreal was woken from his thoughts when a bunch of drops hit him in his face as if it was starting to rain. But they were indoors? He lifted his hand and wiped away the drops before he looked at his hand. His hand was now smeared in blood and his eye widened in fear. He felt no pain or suffering, so it wasn't his. He looked at the knife again, finding his reflection in its blade he could see the blood on his face – it was quite a lot and it looked like someone had swung a wet pencil by his face. Though, something was rather wrong and he felt something boil up inside of him, mixed feelings of both fear and slight pain. It was at that moment something dripped off of the knife, it was transparent but with a olive green taint… He felt his entire body shake while he stared into the air with fright. He dropped the knife and lifted his hand to squeeze the cut on his shoulder. "Talon! Their weapons are poi-…!"

Ezreal turned, wanting to warn his friend, but the sight that met him paralyzed him completely. In his absence Talon had been hurt and he was just standing passively, watching his loved one pierced by a thin blade. Ezreal gasped in shock as Talon just pulled out the weapon without as much as a frown. At least the blade was thin and it was limited what damage it could do here and now – but Ezreal was more concerned of the bleeding. The weapon was dropped on the ground, Talon still not displaying any sort of emotion while he charged at his enemy again. Ezreal couldn't do anything again, he could only stare at the battle unfold and it didn't take long for the first two intruders to rejoin the fight. Talon was alone against five and with the way he kept moving around the poison was spreading fast through his body. It was even visible that Talon was affected by the poison, his aim had become bad, his balance was off and he seemed to stumble around within seconds.

Ezreal saw what would happen if this continued and it wouldn't be good so he had to do something, he had to help Talon – but how? He couldn't move, he could barely think – but that was only until he saw another blade be aimed at Talon, ready to pierce his body once more. Ezreal stepped forth and grabbed a firm hold of Talon's cape, pulling it backwards and causing the Assassin to stumble back. Talon fell to the ground and blade pierced Ezreal instead. It went straight through his left shoulder and Talon was right underneath Ezreal so drops of blood soon touched his cheek. The intruder smirked and slowly pulled the blade out, almost giggling at Ezreal's whimpers, but the magician wasn't done yet. Ezreal bit his teeth together hard as he squeezed his wounded shoulder tightly with his hand. He lifted his left arm and held out towards his attacker, his hand folded into a fist. The intruder stepped back, laughing at him.

Ezreal moved his right hand to hover above his left while he concentrated all his energy. His hands began to glow with a yellow light and soon enough a bow began to form from his hands. It stretched far out to the sides, like a crossbow, and it gleamed brighter and brighter the more Ezreal pulled back his right hand – drawing his 'arrow'. The magic itself lifted Ezreal off the floor… He began to smirk, and then he released the energy as an orange arch of light shot from the bow, wide and nearly impossible to escape inside of the house. The intruder in front of him was the first to taste his powers, taking a fatal hit and the magic just passing right through him. His eyes widened and stepped back before he dropped to the floor lifelessly. His eyes stared into nothingness with pain written all over his face and soon enough he coughed up blood. Ezreal couldn't make much physical damage but he could ripe apart the soul…

The spell continued without stop and another had dropped almost the same time as the first one. Ezreal on the other hand dropped to his knees as well, looking at Talon who was still on the floor, staring at him with surprise – and maybe even slight hint of fright? Ezreal leaned down and gently smiled at Talon before he passed out. Talon was on his own now, but two intruders were already trying not to choke to death in their own blood, one could barely walk and the others were paralyzed in fear for the moment. Ezreal had done what he could, so Talon had to finish it…

And that brought to where Ezreal was now, hanging lifelessly in Talon's arms – awake but unwell. The poison running through his body seemed to affect him more than it had affected Talon, even though the man was starting to take his toll too. Ezreal wanted to support Talon, just like he supported him, or at least just gently brush his fingers along his cheek and say 'thank you' for everything they've been through. It was odd to feel like you were going to die in the arms of someone who might care for you. Ezreal wasn't sure how long they had been outside but they were reaching their destination – if just Talon could keep going then they would be safe. But he couldn't; Talon fell to his knees and tightened his grip around Ezreal before he fell onto his side. Ezreal couldn't do anything; he couldn't keep Talon warm or safe, he couldn't say he loved him... He felt useless… Talon wrapped his cape around them both in an attempt to keep them warm in the cold. He could feel Talon's arms become limp and just wrapped around Ezreal loosely. Still unable to do anything, Ezreal could barely shed a tear for the assassin…

Minutes passed and Talon hadn't moved the least, it worried the magician but he could soon hear something come towards them. It sounded like people running with buckets on their feet, metal rattling like armor… A man kneeled by their side but it was another one who spoke first. "Are they still alive?" But it didn't take long for the man closest to them to speak. "By the divine! It's Ezreal and the noxian assassin Talon…! Go warn Commander Garen and find Soraka and Sona! Quick!" – "Of course sir!" Again it sounded like metal buckets as a man left the group at high tempo, but two remained with them. "What should we do?" – "Take them with us back to the gates."

It was a relief to hear they really had reached their destination – Ezreal had feared they would fall midway and never be found alive…


	8. Hysteria and Paranoia inside city walls

Chaos had erupted in the Demacian inner castle. Healers ran back and forth, guards had to make new shifts and run patrols more often. Gossip rung through the town in a silent whisper, mothers kept a closer eye on the kids and in general paranoid spread like a disease. The town's folk feared Talon's appearance near the gates and kept a close watch on the shadows around them. Luckily the most of the children were still asleep, safe and sound in their beds – unaware of all the commotion around them.

Inside of the castle walls, a pair of hooves slammed against the marble floor, waking those who weren't already up and running. Soraka was the name of this Faun-like creature, but she wasn't the only one to be in a hurry. Along the way she met a young maiden, dressed in blue and with golden hair. "Sona! You've been summoned too?" The faun spoke between her gasps for air. The silent maiden nodded and ran along with the faun till they reached the room where Ezreal and Talon resided for the time being. **"OUT OF THE WAY!"** Soraka scream at all the people filling up the doorway while pushing them out of the way so she and her co-healer could enter the room. "My god…" she gasped at the sight of the two, thought it was hard to determine what surprised her. **"Out! All out! You are in the way! Get out!"** she yelled while flailing with her arms hysterically. She needed more space to work with and the wounded men had to get rest as well.

Sona were barely able to push her way past nosy maids and kitchen staff. Soraka slammed the doors close the second people were out of the way. "Is it bad?" She asked the silent woman, whom had already gone to the patients. She placed her hand on Ezreal's forehead and soon after tried to find his pulse – but she couldn't. Quickly she lowered her head to his chest and listened for his heartbeat… She shook her head, her face filled with panic as Soraka stomped her way to Talon's side.


	9. What about my savior

A pair of eyes flickered open to the sun's soft morning rays. It only took him seconds to recall what had happened and instantly he forced his weakened body to sit up. His vision went black for a moment and nearly fell back down. His entire world was spinning like crazy and he felt worse than the worst hangover he could remember. His head was aching and he couldn't tell the difference between floor and ceiling. His eyes caught a movement by his side and slowly he turned his head to see what was with him: he could see nothing but blue. Ezreal wasn't able to focus his vision, but after ten seconds then he slowly began to see the female figure by his side. "S-Sona…?" His voice shivered but he felt a soft hand on his, to reassure him of his safety – but he didn't care, only one person was on his mind. He almost couldn't bring himself to say it out loud in fear of breaking, but he had to be sure. "Wh-where is-"

Ezreal's sentence was interrupted by a sudden stinging pain in his throat. The nausea overwhelmed him and he barely got to lean over the edge of the bed before he could taste the strong acid from his stomach. He felt his entire torso tense uncomfortably while his stomach twisted inside of him as the stinging liquid came up his throat.

Sona moved out of the way the second Ezreal had made a quick movement – she knew what was coming. The poison had a long time to take effect on his body and the complete cleanse would take it's time. Ezreal's body would be weakened for at least another week and he would experience the discomfort of being unable to eat. Sona's eyes watched the poor boy that nearly spilled his guts as his body cramped several times. Ezreal hadn't been able to eat anything since the attack and he could feel it just fine on the strength of the acid that now burned in his mouth and throat – but the pain didn't bother him, neither did the smell or the taste; only one thing remained on his mind.

Sona quickly picked up a glass of water for the boy and held the glass to his mouth once he stopped vomiting. Ezreal slowly seeped in some of the neutral liquid that seemed to cleanse his mouth and throat for discomfort but it barely got to reach his stomach before it was all coughed back up and onto the floor. He hadn't experienced water that tasted so bad, but maybe it was just his body rejecting the minerals. Gasping for air he slowly lied back down. Sona found a place on the other side of the bed and gently wiped the corners of mouth for drool and what not, though her eyes caught a little tear slowly trailing down his cheek. She gently wiped it away with a finger and Ezreal turned his head to look at her. _"Talon…?"_ He said in a whispering, asking tone – but the response he got wasn't anything he liked. He knew Sona was unable to talk but the twist in her face was enough to tell him the truth. She had looked at him with sad eyes, almost panic written all over her face as if she didn't want to tell him any bad news. It had been clear to everyone that Talon had saved Ezreal despite the danger of approaching Demacia with a bounty on his head.

Ezreal turned his eyes to the ceiling, suddenly empty of all life. He couldn't lose Talon now, not yet. How would he ever get to thank his enemy for saving him so many times? He couldn't accept it! Ezreal barely noticed another figure entering the room, her hooves against the floor never reached his consciousness. "Hey, how is he?" Another female voice asked as she stepped to Sona's side, but the mute woman just looked at Soraka with concern. Ezreal was clearly awake but he seemed to more lost in thought than anything. "Ezreal, are you with us?" Soraka asked him, more directly and with a serious yet soft voice but he didn't respond. He blinked a few times and he clearly heard her, but he didn't want to talk with anyone at that moment. Soraka seemed to understand his sudden silence and simply sighed lightly. "He's alive, but only barely – though I wouldn't get your hopes up. Garen have ordered us to keep him alive but nothing more. If he gets healthy enough then help in the enemy and innocent lives might pay the prices – so we cannot save him before Garen says okay for it." Soraka's voice seemed cold and didn't hold the empathy she had only seconds ago. But now that Ezreal thought about it, then they probably wouldn't trust Talon the least, even though he had saved Ezreal so many times – and maybe he would get hanged for his crimes or just left to die. He felt a hand gently stroke his hair comfortingly, and he slightly turned to look at the purplish skin that now filled up his vision. "Rest and regain your strength, Ezreal, you'll need it" The faun said before slowly leaving the room. Sona got up as well and nodded at Soraka's words; he needed to rest while they would decide what would happen to Talon.

Could Ezreal really do nothing at all to save his savior?


	10. Kill him

Blue eyes scanned the all too familiar room. Quite a few had gathered to discuss the ongoing event. Staring out the window, this young, blonde woman could do nothing but listening to her brother's voice, discussing what to do with Talon. Lux knew that her brother was just being cautious, and for a reason, but it seemed most thought of him being too harsh. Garen weren't happy about having the enemy inside his wall and certainly not one alive. Lux shared a part of her brother's anger towards this invader, but she had other reasons to dislike the dying assassin. Lux pouted for a moment until she heard Soraka's voice boom through the room. "We cannot just blame thousands of people's sins on one person. I know Talon have done wrong and probably won't ever become anything but a murderer, but there are things you overlook. The guards found the two together and by their tales then Talon was the one to bring Ezreal back here – ALIVE! He knew the risks of coming here and he was hurt even more than Ezreal, so there are things that happened, which we don't know of! We cannot just make decisions based on your past with Katarina." She slightly growled, only to offend the Knight not far from her. Lux looked at both of them; Soraka seemed to defend Talon, for some reason unknown, while Garen was looking rather offended.

Garen plumped down onto the chair behind him, running his bare hand through his hair. He wasn't wearing his armor as usual and it made him look less of a giant without all the metal around him. He seemed frustrated but Lux didn't understand why, Talon was a murderer! If it wasn't because of the assassin's weakness then he would probably have killed off a ton of guards. "We cannot just let him live either; he could regain consciousness or maybe even find a way to let in our enemies. He has sworn complete loyalty to them so why would he risk anything for a young boy – he might lose his life! If we won't kill him then Katarina certainly will!" Garen spoke with a slightly harsh tone, but you could still catch a hint of confusion in his deep voice. Lux stared blankly at him, waiting for him to make up his mind though Soraka spoke again before any sort of silence could take place in the room. "Garen, there is something else among-" Soraka's sentence was quickly cut off by a third voice, this time from Lux herself. "He's a murderer and should be hanged for his crimes." Her voice was cold as ice and almost hateful towards the stranger in her home. Eye quickly turned her way, watching the darkened frame by the window. The sun was outside the window and it made it nearly impossible to see Lux but they could all feel her cold stare. "Or maybe you should see if you could get some information out of him, it could be a test as well – whether or not he truly saved Ezreal." She drew out the last few words, almost seductively as her brother stared at her even more confused. Garen had a rough night and the dark spots underneath his eyes were really starting to show. "Lux, are you alright?" Garen asked with a slight hint of concern. "I'm fine thank you, but I don't like that thing being here, it gives me the creeps!" She answered to her brother's words, not really sounding as if she cared at all.

"Y-you cannot just harvest a person for information! Are you talking about torturing him!?" Soraka had almost dropped her jaw at the princess' could words. Lux turned sharp eyes to Soraka, staring at her as if she wanted her dead as well. "Torture him if you have to. If he truly saved Ezreal then it means he abandoned his pledge to Katarina and the Noxians. He wouldn't care about them if he would risk everything for a boy he don't even know. He will tell you everything if he really did save Ezreal. On the other hand if he doesn't then it might mean that Katarina is just outside the wall, waiting for the cue." Lux's words had become poison and it certainly stirred something in her brother. He watched his little sister speak out her opinion about a criminal – but Lux wasn't the one to want people dead, there was certainly something else among everything.

"Lux, what are you saying?!" Garen stood from his chair and glared at his sister who just glared right back at him, as if he was staring at nothing but empty glass or a mirror. She had become so cold in such few seconds that he feared she might be hiding something too. "Don't Garen, I see now." Soraka interrupted and waved at the man to sit back down. "She's in love with Ezreal. In fact she might love him enough to kill for it and that's the reason she wants Talon dead. You see, there is something else between the boys. Earlier then Ezreal asked for Talon, wanting to know if he was okay despite Ezreal himself was vomiting all over the floor. You should understand that as well, maybe more than anyone here…" Soraka finished with a little riddle to be solved – something that only a few knew off.

Garen had been looking at Soraka with confusion before he looked back at Lux. Everyone knew that Lux had an eye out for the blonde explorer, but enough to kill for him? With the last part of Soraka's sentence then Garen glare at her, not really sure what she meant by it, but Soraka slightly turned to look at Sona who was standing somewhere in the background observing what was happening. Sona seemed to tuck herself away in the corner of the room. Her silence almost made her invisible, but her saddened eyes looked towards Garen and they shared glances for a few moments. That was when Garen understood.

He shook his head and sat back down in the chair – it was all so hard to analyze. "Are you saying that Ezreal is in love with Talon?" Garen asked as his eyes stared at the table. "Yes, and that Talon might love him as well." Soraka answered and looked back at Lux. The young girl had clenched her fists and her expression had turned into aggression. "Even Lux knows…"


	11. spoiled emotions

The days passed by rather quickly and he barely had time to notice things around him. It was as if he had been trapped in time; only able to watch time pass by him, changing all the time while he remained the same. It was different maids, different haircuts, different uniforms, different colours, different voices… Everything changed as the minutes passed by. Ezreal's mind quickly adjusted to the depressing surroundings as he stayed in bed; sick and heartbroken.

It was a gentle touch that made him return to reality. The touch was caring and loving; he could feel it by the warmth that emitted through the fingers of the person. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of love. He could feel his heart sigh and moan for a warm embrace by his saviour. He wished for this person to be Talon with every fibre in his heart – but his logical mind had already rejected the possibility of his wish. The hand gently touching him was too feminine and soft, it had no rough skin or those long fingers that could make him feel safe. Ezreal knew very well who this person was, he had always known about her hopeless love towards him.

Slowly opening his eyes then he turned to gaze at Lux who stared at him with sadness and worry. He couldn't help but feel pity for her despite he was the one in bed recovering. Ezreal knew exactly how she felt because he was thinking the same towards Talon. He saw Lux's face light up with a smile and he soon felt a soft clench around his hand. Her smile was genuine but he had to force one for her. Her other hand soon mangled with his hair and the tip of her fingers gently rubbed his scalp in a massage-like way. Again he could feel her strong love emit into his body and it filled him with comfort and ease. His body enjoyed every little stroke and clench, every soft touch – but his mind were twisting and turning, scream for her to stop. He couldn't speak, couldn't call out to her or move to push her hands away; he feared that her love would only grow each second they remained alone. All he could really do was turn his head away and try to deny her mentally. Instantly he felt a more wanted reaction; her hands shuddered for a moment, as if she had been scared for only a few seconds, though she kept on showing her affection.

The silence was heart-breaking between them and Ezreal never wanted to hurt the princess of light, he just didn't feel the same for her as she felt for him. To him, then Lux was more of a little sister that needed protection or a big sister who would sing him song at night to scare away demons. He couldn't ever see himself with her as a couple, it would seem wrong and unacceptable to him. Lately they had only been growing apart as her love tore them from each other – he probably saw her more as a distant friend than anything right now.

"I-… I've been… praying… Every day for so long…" Her shuddering voice finally broke the silence but it only hurt even more than it did before. He knew she felt his rejection and it seemed to have stirred up more of her emotions. Would she try to charm him by confessing indirectly, try to convince him that she was the right one for him? Unwillingly he turned his head to look back into saddened blue eyes. He could even spot the forming tears in her eyes.

"Fi-first off I just thought that it had taken you longer than usual – when you left a few months ago… When you weren't home by the time you had estimate at first, then I got slightly worried. But then days became weeks a-and… I knew something must have gone wrong… I… I-I just didn't know what to do when you didn't return and I really wanted to go look for you but I had no clue about where you had been or anything… and I know you would be mad if I overreacted to you being a little late but it was all so sickening and when you appeared in front of our gates I felt so… happy about your return that I began crying. I knew you were sick and near death, but I believed that you would be alright." As she went on her voice became more and more cheery and once again Ezreal felt her positivity emit into the room. Her smile lit up like a sun and despite a few tears then he knew she felt truly happy to see him. He stared at her with slight disbelief; how could she be so happy when he was rejecting her for the advantage of a man none of them really knew.

"I was just really, really worried about you, Ezreal… and I do care for you, a lot…" She added softly and after that the silence slowly began to creep back. They stared at each other for a few moments before she began to move closer. Ezreal was fully aware of her intentions and he almost couldn't deny her the small victory with those last words. She wanted to claim him before Talon had the chance – but Ezreal wasn't in love with her. When she leaned down and were only a few inches away, then he turned his head to face another direction. He didn't want to break her heart but it was necessary to make her understand. Lux didn't even consider that he might be feeling the same as her, just towards another person – he was just as heartbroken as she was. He knew she didn't mean him any harm but she was selfish and never considered every possibility.

Ezreal sealed his lips and closed his eyes tightly while he waited; but the princess had made a halt in her movements – inspecting Ezreal with piercing eyes. He had to reject her now, or it would become worse. She stayed still for a while, waiting to see if Ezreal would give in but she was the one to loose. Standing back up she removed her hands from him and stepped back. "It won't help him! Loving him won't help him the least! You shouldn't mourn for him, he's a criminal and even if he did save you then he's stilled a murderer and has committed countless crimes against our people! Your neighbours and friends… He's in the cellar where he belongs; where he can't hurt anyone…" Her voice had become childish and stubborn. Ezreal could clearly hear he distaste for rejection as she spewed out those hideous words. They didn't know Talon as he did and Talon certainly didn't belong in any cellar…

Before Ezreal could turn to face her again, his expression now tainted with madness from her idiotic outbreak – but she had already stomped off, sobbing all the way out of the room. She was still acting like a child, and she always will. She was too spoiled for Ezreal's taste but despite her attitude then he would still reject her properly when he had regained more strength than now…


	12. To the prison

A few hours went by after Lux left his side. He didn't know where she had gone or what she was going to do, but he had a really bad feeling in his stomach – mostly because he was thinking about Talon, the man who truly had saved his life. Ezreal felt how his mind was taken by darkened thoughts about his saviour. Talon being in a cold, damped cellar didn't suit Ezreal's taste, not to mention that the surroundings probably only made Talon worse – would they even feed him proper food? The thought tied a knot in his gut.

No! This was not the time to sulk; right now it was the perfect time for Ezreal to save Talon through diplomacy. Ezreal knew Garen slightly and they seemed to be on good terms, so if he could explain everything to the knight then Talon could be moved somewhere less degrading. They should be trusting Ezreal, and Ezreal trusted Talon with his whole heart.

It was about time to get out of bed. Ezreal still felt how weakened he had become while staying down for so long, but he felt better. First of he tried to move at all, finding his missing strength in arms and legs. The first few attempts only became twitching but it helped finding out how to move his muscles again. Ezreal rolled onto his side and used his lower arm to push himself up. It wasn't until now that he felt how weakened he had become. His body shook from sheer exertion but he managed to get himself up into a sitting position. His legs hung loosely from the side of the bed while he tried to make out a strategy for his movements. He needed to limit his use of strength as much as possible while still being able to move without falling every other step.

A female dressed in blue entered the room while Ezreal pondered about his 'escape'. A smile graced her face, and if only she could then she would have laughed at the boy's stubbornness. Sona knew he would move sooner or later but she had expected him to leave the bed much earlier. It seemed that Ezreal's endless stream of thoughts had kept him in bed and weakened his muscles even further than the poison would have. Ezreal turned his head and looked at her as she entered the room with a waving hand. Her silence made things hard for her, but she still seemed to be able to 'say' hellos and goodbyes. "Hey." Ezreal said with a stiff voice as she neared him. Sona kneeled in front of him and gently placed her hands on one of his thighs. She pressed her fingers into his muscles and tried to determine whether or not he needed help to get around. Ezreal gave off a slight whimper when she pressed her fingers against his skin – it felt like needles and he became aware of how little he had moved the past weeks. "Is it true that Talon have been locked in a cellar without medical attention?" Ezreal's voice was desperate and slightly frightened – but Sona probably understood his pain more than anyone around. All she could do right now was to nod in return. "Please Sona, I need to see him!" Her eyes looked up into his, filled with sorrow and grief before she nodded again. Her silent reply seemed to ease the boy's nerves slightly.

Sona began to work her magic, quite literally. With a green glow she used a little of her healing abilities to sooth his weakened muscles but the green light was soon replaced by blue and Ezreal felt strength emit into his body through her hands. When Sona moved away and stood back up then Ezreal gently placed his feet on the floor and slowly stood up with the bed as support. He still felt slightly wobbly but with Sona's enchantments he felt strong enough. Sona offered him the support he needed and together they left the room. Ezreal leaned slightly against the woman as they walked while she kept an arm around him to make sure he wouldn't fall. It didn't feel like it took long, but it had felt like he had run a marathon while he was walking down the stairs to the prison cellars in the castle of Demacia. Sona was still with him by then, but now he was walking on his own and supporting himself to the wall instead of her. The faint light of the down going staircase made it much easier to spot blue aura emitting from the silent musician. He recognized from earlier battle encounters she had had. Ezreal had taken a liking to observe people and Sona was one of those he didn't want to fight. Despite her music seeming harmless then she could send out sound waves to crush her enemies all the while she would be assisting her friends with strengthening auras. The one she use right now was known as Hymn of Valour.

They soon stood at the end of the stairs and not far ahead were a guarded woodened door that sealed them from the prisoners of Demacia. Again Sona became Ezreal's support as they walked to the door. The guards knew Sona and opened without asking any question, though they did stare at Ezreal a lot, Ezreal didn't know why but Sona certainly did as she looked at Ez with another pair of sad eyes.

They entered the dungeon without worry and a third guard led them to Talon's prison cell – again without asking any questions. Ezreal didn't like the way they looked at him, or the fact that they knew exactly where they were headed to. They walked past a few empty cells and even fewer that imprisoned people for their crimes – but once they reached their destination then everything lost its importance. Sona had already released Ezreal from her grip before he quickly stepped towards the bars that sealed him from Talon. **"Talon! Are you okay? Can you hear me?!"** he called out with worry but he didn't get the wanted replay…


	13. CREDITS

Hello to all my dearest readers! I've donated this last chapter to give some credit or general information.

First off I'd like to thank you all for the very nice reviews - they have kept me going.

Secondly I will apologize for all the waiting.

Thirdly I'd like a special someone to help me out. I want someone to read through my chapters and help me correct my mistakes. Maybe Copy/Past it into word and then correct it before sending it to me via Private messages here on . PM me about my offer and show me what you can do.

The fourth thing I'd like to announce is that I would gladly take in any ideas you would sent to me - I could make a side story for more grown up stuff since I know a few of you probably wouldn't mind reading that. I will of course write down your Name underneath here to show the world that you've helped me out

The fifth and last thing is that I will not have that you steal my story or use it without my permission. Thank you.

Once again, Thank you to everyone !

**Just to be clear! THis "chapter" is simply my way of communicating with you guys! I can see that there have been some confusion about the story being finished because I got this "chapter" up - but it is not true. School is hell right now and I'm standing to loose three years of my life because of lazy assholes in my class. They are pulling down my grades so I might not be able to get into the education I want. I may graduate from my High-school no matter what, but I might not be judged on my abilities but others' laziness... (yea our school system sucks) THE STORY IS NOT DEAD AND I'LL POST A CHAPTER SOON TO LET YOU KNOW!**

**UPDATES!**

_**11th July 2013)**_ Chapter 8 is merely a teaser (so you know I'm not dead or something) - so I'll post chapter 9 soon with a lot more within :P

**** CREDITS ****

I would like to thank Roundsins for thinking that my story is good enough to be translated into Chinese! I'm very honored! and he/she have gained my permission to do so.


End file.
